


Baby Talking

by erzaascarlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon, Established Relationship, F/M, Laxus Dreyar - Freeform, Mirajane Strauss - Freeform, Miraxus, One Shot, Pregnancy, dragon - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, happiness, relationship, strauss family - Freeform, thunder legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Laxus talks to his unborn baby, happy and content with his life.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Baby Talking

Laxus laid there in bed with his sleeping wife, on her back, her hand rested on the huge bump, still growing but not for much longer.

Soon Laxus would have his daughter here with them, he wasn’t too sure on a child at first, after everything with Ivan and what Laxus went through, he never thought he’d have a kid, never really wanted one. He never wanted to pass the Dreyar burden onto someone else the same way he had it passed to him, and he never liked the thought of snotty nosed brats having to clean them, change their diapers, just another burden on him and he was busy on jobs most of the time he never thought he’d have one.

That was until his life got turned upside down by the white-haired, blue eyed beauty, Mirajane, she loved him and all his flaws, she cared for him, she let go of his past and wanted him, and he was damn lucky to have her, he loved going on jobs but being home, holding his wife in his arms who was carrying their child, knowing they were both safe and protected, specifically in his arms was better than any job, he could protect them from anything.

He tried to act like he wasn’t one of the most excited people in the world right now, waiting for his baby to be born, he’d never let Mira know, or the thunder legion, or his gramps. 

He became protective of Mira as soon as he found out about her pregnancy, not letting her work herself exhausted, making her food, staying beside her whenever they were together, calling her all the time on the lacrima to talk and make sure she was okay, hiring the thunder legion or her siblings to watch out for her whilst he was away. He became a bit over the top protected but Mira wouldn’t have it any other way, his protectiveness was something she adored, she’d happily bear his children if it meant she got to see a happy Laxus all the time. 

He glanced at Mira, knowing she’s in a deep sleep, the baby had been taken it out of her lately as he rest the side of her head on her bump softly.

“Hey little girl” he whispers, resting his hand over her bump as well, rubbing it slowly.

“It’s your daddy again, I can’t wait to meet you, although nobody knows how excited I am to see you, yknow can’t let my reputation fall” he chuckles softly and presses his lips against the soft flesh.

Laxus felt the small kick of his baby inside the woman he loves for, a smile making its way to his face, little does he know Mira usually wake up every time he does this, the kicking waking her up, she stays quiet though and listens to him, never wanting to disturb his moment alone with his baby, any time Laxus was home he does this.

Mira smiles slightly as she listens to him talk to her stomach, “you’re going to be the best baby girl in the world, you’ll be the strongest mage in all of Fiore if you decide to be a mage of course, daughter of a dragon and demon” he smiles as he whispers to the bump, pressing his lips against her stomach again.

“I know you’re excited to come baby girl but you’ve got to let mummy rest, okay? You exhaust her with all your kicking and moving around and you know mummy can’t just sit around, always doing something” he chuckles to himself and rubs a small circle over the soft flesh.

Mira watched him through hooded eyes, Laxus’ voice soothing her as she slowly closes her eyes, subconsciously resting her hand in Laxus’ hair, running her fingers through the blonde locks as she drifts back off again.

The dragon mage glances over at his demon and smiles, he never knew love, he’d sleep his way around the town, sure, but nothing as amazing as this, as amazing as Mira.

God he loved her, he was hers and she was his, and nothing was going to change this. He laid back in his position before, beside his wife but on his side as he rests his hand on her bump and holds her close, Mira shuffles and turns away from him, pressing her back against him as he holds her, rubbing her stomach soothingly again and burying his face into her neck, resting his eyes, her scent filling up his nostrils, a scent only he could smell, a scent that bought him happiness, a scent that reminded him of home and love. Her scent.

“I love you princess” he whispers to Mira, finally happy and content with life.


End file.
